Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled The Crossroads of Lipid Metabolism and Diabetes, organized by Russell A. DeBose-Boyd, Sudha Biddinger and Alan D. Attie. The meeting will be held in Copenhagen, Denmark from April 19-24, 2015. The prevalence of Type 2 diabetes is reaching epidemic proportions throughout the world and increasing the incidence of a variety of related diseases, such as heart disease. One of the key features of these insulin-resistant disorders is disturbance of lipid metabolism. Overproduction of fatty acids in the liver leads to hypertriglyceridemia and low HDL cholesterol, which are important risk factors for the development of atherosclerosis, the most common cause of death among diabetic patients. In addition, excess fatty acid production and the accumulation of hepatic cholesterol promote the development of non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH), which has become one of the leading indications for liver transplantation. Disturbances in bile acid metabolism may also contribute to the development of atherosclerosis, as well as gallstones. The goal of this Keystone Symposia meeting is to provide attendees with the latest advances in the understanding of mechanisms governing the metabolism of lipids and how these pathways become dysregulated in the insulin resistant state. Elucidation of mechanisms underlying lipid metabolism may reveal new therapeutic strategies to combat atherosclerosis and other complications of diabetic patients, such as cardiovascular disease. This program will stimulate interactions that are likely to augment and accelerate this process.